1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unit for the treatment of electrophoretic strips. The unit comprises a plurality of basins for holding liquid substances suitable for the treatment of blood samples, deposited on said strips for the determination of serum proteins, hemoglobin, lipids and such like.
2. Prior Art and Other Considerations
Units for the treatment of electrophoretic strips are well known to persons skilled in the art.
A type of unit currently adopted with more than satisfactory results has a structure which, in brief, comprises, in combination: a succession of basins placed side by side wherein the electrophoretic strips, each mounted on a special frame, are immersed into appropriate treatment baths, and means of transport for moving the strips from one to the other of said basins and for their immersion into said baths.
Such a unit is described and illustrated in the Italian Industrial Patent Application No. 21639 A/85, filed on July 19 1985 in the name of the same Applicant. A particular type of supporting frame for electrophoretic strips is, on the other hand, described and illustrated in the Italian Utility Model Application No. 22221 B/88, filed on Nov. 29, 1988, in the name of the same Applicant.
For further information on this, please see the above Applications.
The general object of the present invention is to accomplish a unit having small side-by-side tanks wherein at least two basins are connected to a feed, forced circulation and emptying circuit so that the electrophoretic strip positioned in each basin--preferably on a frame of the type described in Application No. 22.221 B/88--may be treated in succession with different baths. Another object of the present invention is that said feed, emptying and forced circulation circuit may serve both basins with a minimum number of components, in that some of them can be common.
The objects described above are accomplished, according to the present invention, by a unit for the treatment of electrophoretic strips mounted on a frame characterized in that it comprises, in combination: at least one pair of basins and a feed, forced circulation and emptying circuit comprising as many tanks as there are different treatment liquids, a single tank containing a rinsing liquid, a single tank for discharging the treatment liquids and at least one pair of pumps drawing the treatment liquids from their respective tanks to feed them to the basins through draw lines controlled by means of solenoid valves arranged upstream from the pumps, said pumps being also connected to the rinsing liquid tank in order to draw it alternatively into one or the other basin through draw lines controlled by solenoid valves also arranged upstream from the pumps, the circuit comprising in addition solenoid valves whereby it is possible to actuate a forced circulation of the rinsing liquid in each basin, both basins being also suitable for discharging the treatment liquids into the same tank both through an overflow conduit, and by means of said pumps along a line controlled by solenoid valves.
Preferably each of the basins has a central compartment and a vertical conduit, which is obtained to one side of said central compartment, which are suitable for being connected to said feed, forced circulation and emptying circuit, in addition, each basin, in the proximity of the top of each basin itself and at a point above the mouth of said vertical conduit, has an opening for discharging any overflow, there being also provided in said central compartment means for the positive positioning of said frame.
Preferably said means for positioning the frame are constituted by a pair of opposed guideways.
Even more preferably said opposed guideways are inclined towards the centre of the basin, so that said central compartment has a greater width at its lower end.
In addition, each basin can be provided with an upper and with a lower lateral opening suitable for receiving level detecting elements. The bottom of each basin is preferably provided with a fitting for connecting the central compartment and the vertical conduit, respectively, to said feed, forced circulation and emptying circuit of said basin.
The pumps used in the unit according to the present invention are preferably of the gear type operating in both directions. In turn both the filling and the emptying of each basin is preferably controlled both by means of level detecting elements and by timer devices.